Jack, Mickey, and the Time Lord Who Would Not Stand Up Straight
by Inkpress00
Summary: "Jack," he said slowly, staring into space and licking his lips. "Can I bring Rose to bed with me?" he asked as if the idea was completely foreign to him.


Jack, Mickey, and the Time Lord Who Would Not Stand Up Straight by Inkpress00

Jack shoved up against the Doctor in a monumental effort to keep the drunken Time Lord upright. As it was, he and Mickey were having a hard time keeping him shuffling along.

"Come on, Doc. Just a little further..." Jack grunted as the Doctor decided it was time to lean on him. He knew that the Doctor was all muscle, never doubted it for a moment and in fact that fueled his fantasies; but now that he was forced to practically carry him, he rather wished there was a bit less of that alluring muscle.

After a particularly stinging argument between him and Rose, the Doctor had stormed out of Jackie's flat and found the nearest bar. It had been a good three hours before Jack and Mickey had managed to talk the Doctor out of his eighth "last beer".

"He weighs a bloody ton," Mickey griped, a vice-like grip on his arm.

"Tell me about it. You haven't done this when he's unconscious and in a swamp, and all you have for help is a hundred pound blonde."  
Mickey grimaced as the Doctor shifted his weight off of Jack. "Don't envy you, mate."

They walked in silence for a bit, supporting the heavy alien between them. Suddenly, Jack stumbled as the Doctor shot forward a few steps. He turned around, still a bit unsteady on his feet, and gave Jack a piercing look. "Gotta talk to Rose."

"Um, maybe not a great idea, Doc. She might not exactly appreciate a shitfaced apology."

The Doctor seemed unfazed. "Don't care. Need Rose."

Jack snorted at the double entendre. Then again, maybe not at all in this circumstance. "Alright, we're almost at the flat. You can see her in the morning."

The Doctor shook his head. "Not morning. Now. Gotta have Rose..." he trailed off dazedly.

Jack sent a furtive glance at Mickey who had a rather exasperated look on his face. "Alright, fine. Let's go find Rose," Jack conceded resignedly.

He was rewarded with a manic grin which was not nearly enough in Jack's opinion.

***

Fifteen minutes later (the climb had been a bit slow), the trio were standing outside the flat, Jackie's doorbell having been rung already. A perturbed blonde opened the door. "Whaddyou three want, then?"

Jack peered past her. "Is Rose not here?"

"She went back to the TARDIS. What's wrong with him, then? Drunk himself into a stupor?"

The Doctor's previously unfocused expression sharpened and honed in on Jackie. "Need Rose," he demanded.

"What?!"

"Want Rose."

"What the hell's he talkin' about? Don't you touch my daughter!" came the indignant screech before Jack closed the door hastily.

"Alright, back the the TARDIS. Mickey?"

"Yeah, yeah. An' he calls me the idiot."

"You're good for dragging guys around town at eleven at night, I'll give you that."

"Oh, thanks," the boy replied and Jack just grinned.

"Its a compliment. You should come drinking with some of the guys I know sometime. You'd like them. They'd like you." He winked.

"Listen, Captain Innuendo. I'm not into that."

"I know several drinks and even more alien planets that could change that."

"Not interested."

"Okay, okay, just asking."

"That was flirting, you can't deny that."

Jack grinned wider. "Guilty as charged."

Mickey rolled his eyes and with one last heft, shoved the Doctor against the doors of the TARDIS.

"Thanks anyway, Mickey-boy."

"Not like I had anything better to do," he grumbled. "I'll see you three tomorrow, don't forget."

Jack gave a salute. "Yessir. Take care of yourself."

Mickey waved halfheartedly and walked into the night and Jack turned back to the Doctor who was stroking and petting the blue box affectionately. "You're a pretty thing, aren't you? Sexy thing. My gorgeous, sexy box," he crooned, shutting Jack out completely.

"Still here, Doctor. Let's get you to bed."

The Doctor turned to him sharply. "I want Rose, give me Rose."

Jack sighed. "Yes, fine. Rose, then bed." He quirked an eyebrow as an epiphany spread over the Doctor's face.

"Jack," he said slowly, staring into space and licking his lips. "Can I bring Rose to bed with me?" he asked as if the idea was completely foreign to him.

Jack patted the Time Lord on the back. "Good luck with that, pal. Go on in." He unlocked the door and pushed the Doctor inside. He followed close behind to see Rose sitting on the jump seat, clearly no longer angry over the meaningless spat almost four hours prior.

She stood up and moved over to help Jack support the Doctor's weight. "Blimey, what happened to him? He looks pissed."

"Hmm. Rose," the Doctor mumbled, pulling out of Jack's clutches and forcefully embracing her.

"What's he doing?" Rose asked Jack over the Doctor's shoulder.

"No clue. He's been asking for you for the past half hour."

Rose was about to answer when the Doctor shifted so that his face was buried in her neck and his lips were moving subtly against her skin. "You smell nice. I love you, Rose," he murmured happily.

She and Jack both froze at this intimate little confession. Jack felt abruptly like he was a rather superfluous addition to the control room and left as inconspicuously as possible while Rose was suddenly being crushed to a befuddled and rather stubborn alien that would - not - let - her - go. She knew this because of the fruitless struggle she put up which finally culminated in the Doctor pulling back so he could look her in the eyes.

Rose was of the school of opinion that Unexpected Doctor Eye Contact was rather nerve-wracking and sent her pulse fluttering nicely. This was only accentuated by his kicked puppy expression and the fact that his lips were... they were... well, they were bearing down and rapidly becoming attached to hers.

And oh, that was not helping the matter of her pulse.

Despite his large body leaning heavily on hers, his kiss was soft and tender, and felt for all the world like he was melting her via mouth.

When he finally decided that he had finished kissing, he gave her a slow, sleepy smile, licked her chin, and proceeded to collapse into her arms.

From his room, the former Time Agent had to laugh when he heard several loud curses followed by an incensed "Jack, get the hell back in here!"


End file.
